


Bubbles For A Demon

by Kattfraank



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Potential part 2?, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some Plot, Submissive Reader, nothing dirty, slight backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattfraank/pseuds/Kattfraank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress is something you hate, and a bath with Bill is just the thing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles For A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy oneshot.

_(f/c) = favourite scent_  
_(h/c) = hair color_  
_(f/cc) = favourite color_  
_(h/t) = hair type_

  
***

  
As you stripped off your panties and bra, you tested the water inside the tub while humming softly. It was a nice warm temperature, just the way you liked it. You giggled happily, moving away to open the cabinets underneath the sink.

  
You picked out three of your favourite scented candles, (f/s). You lighted them with nearby matches, setting them in a line on the tub's rim.

  
You breathed in deeply, letting the aroma fill the room, and your nose.  
The candles flickered happily as you bravely placed a foot in the tub.  
"Wait.. I'm missing something.." You talked to yourself, a scowl on your face. Suddenly, it came to you.

  
"Bubbles! Of course!" You shook your head, pulling your foot out of the warm water. You didn't bother to dry it on the towel under your feet, immediately grabbing a random bubblebath soap from under the counter. You turned back, eagerly popping open the top.  
You drizzled it over the water, kneeling down to dunk your hand in it. You moved your hand around in circles quickly, watching as the bubbles formed. You grinned, nodding to yourself.

  
You left the bubble soap on the floor as you stood, putting both your feet into the bathtub at once. You winced slightly, the water suddenly becoming rather hot. You didn't put any thought to it as you pulled back the curtain, sitting down in the tub of water.  
You sighed, watching as the bubbles formed and popped.

_This feels.. Weird._

  
These kinds of things normally helped you relax, but ever since you started going on those odd adventures with Dipper and Mabel, its been quite stressful to do anything. Not to mention to constant feeling of being watched never leaving you. Yes, the adventures were fun and exciting, but there was also that one time where you'd question your life or if you were even going to make it out of the ordeal alive. Especially when it came to a certain triangle.. of which you found intriguing and dangerous. You had been there when the demon entered Stanley's mind, but you always felt rather useless in those cases.

  
You hummed, leaning back on the tubs wall. You gave the facet a stare, trying to remember the name Bill gave you.

_Sugar.. cube.. Yeah.._

  
You rolled your eyes at how ridiculous it sounded, although you had to admit it fit well. You were always too nice, over caring. Sweet. Even if you tried to hide it, it always shinned through. But you were also boxed in, not letting people see the real you. You worked differently from everyone else, and.. and that was okay.

  
You closed your eyes and shook your head, diving deeper into the bubbles.  
"This is me time, and I am going to relax!" You huffed, breathing in the smell of (f/s) once again.

  
You felt your (h/c) hair soak up the water, a shiver running down your back.

  
_Why is everything so.. Eerie?_

 

You felt uncomfortable as you opened your eyes and glanced at the candles.  
They were out.

  
A panicked feeling rang throughout your body as you blinked at the candles, sitting up in the tub. The water moved with your body, making a loud noise.

  
Your heartbeat ran fast as a bunch of different theories started rolling into your head, a slight whimper forced it's way from your lips.

  
Your ears perked as you pulled the curtain slightly, leaning outwards to peer at the room. You were ready to punch anything, or one you saw. But no one was there.

  
You sighed, looking down at the bubbles around you with a small blush. They had somehow grown even bigger, reaching up to your breasts.  
You stiffened, hearing the bottle of soap squeezing. Slowly, you lifted your head up to see Bill Cipher, in all his glory, pouring your soap into the bath with his eye curved into a some-what smile. He didn't have his bowtie, nor his normal top hat on though. Now was the time you realised everything was in monochrome..

  
"What the hell?!" You shrieked as your face heated up, scaring the demon slightly as he dropped the bottle. You backed up all the way, bringing your knees up to hide your exposed body.

 

"Whoa there Sugarcube! Nice to see ya too!" He laughed, swooping down to pick up the soap from out of the water.  
"What are you doing here? And why now?!" You groaned, watching the demon sigh as the bubbles were empty. He threw the bottle behind the curtain, making you wince as it hit the ground with a loud pop.

  
"I saw you were doing one of those human cleaning rituals, and I stopped by to watch ya!" He huffed, crossing his little arms. You furrowed your eyebrows at him.

  
"Why in the world would you want to do that?" You whispered slightly, avoiding eye contact.

  
"Eh, you humans fascinate me with all the different ways you can do one task, and I don't think I've ever sat through a whole cleansing before. I figure if anyone's would be interesting, it would be yours!"

  
Your blush darkened, making you stutter slightly. "W-well, it isn't nice to watch people bath. Bathing is a.. Private thing!"

  
"Aw come on, aren't we friends?"  
"Friends don't watch each other bath either, psycho!" You frowned, grabbing a candle quickly to throw it at the triangle.

  
Bill dodged it easily, as it went through his body. He laughed loudly as the candle hit the wall of the tub and bounced into the water with a thud. "Imma demon Sugarcube, what harm will it do if I just watch?"

  
You weighed your options, sighing slightly. "Fine, but if you so much as touch me I'll kill you, you three-sided maniac. Got it?"

  
"Yeesh! I get it!" The demon rolled his eye, popping his cane into existence. He twirled it slightly, watching you hastily with his one eye.

  
You looked away, noticing that the water had already become cold. You mumbled to yourself as you swished over to the plug of the tub. You pulled it out, getting the candle from earlier and placing it on the rim again.

  
You glanced at Bill as the water went down, plugging it back just as it was about to suck all the water out.

  
You turned on the faucet, switching it to shower mode. You winced as the cold water hit your back, quickly turning warm. Bill hummed slightly, making his cane disappear as he moved to go under the water.  
"What are you doing?" You laughed slightly, watching the demon. You stood yourself, becoming slightly embarrased as you were reminded of your nude state. Luckily, you didn't have that much shame, though you were always self-conscious about how you looked.

  
"You humans and your morals." Bill shrugged, floating to the small bar of different soaps, shampoos, and conditioners on the wall. He choose a small green one, opening the top.

  
"What's this for?" He wooed, holding it out to you like a small child would. You looked at the bottle, then at Bill, rolling your eyes with a small smile. "Conditioner, for your hair."

  
"I don't got hair!" Bill whined, dropping the bottle. You made a quick move to catch it, succeeding happily.

  
_Bill isn't always bad, I guess.. Slightly annoying though._

  
"Do remember that I can read minds, Sugarcube." Bill hummed, holding onto another bottle. You rolled your eyes again. He squinted at it, reading it's label. You placed the conditioner back on the bar, starring intensely at Bill to make sure he didn't try anything.

  
"Ah! Body wash!" He shrugged, floating closer to you under the water. "This is next, right?"

  
"Um.. Yeah. You uh.." You looked around the small built-in tub, spotting your (f/cc) scrubby on the wall. You grabbed it, a smile on your face. "You pour the soap on this, and scrub yourself. Have you.. Seen that before?"

  
"Yeah, With Sixer." He said blankly, opening the soaps tab. He moved it upside down. You quickly held the scruff under it, catching the soap.

  
"Sixer?" You questioned, moving your other hand to close the tab which Bill still held upside down.

  
"Someone that I use to know, and someone you'll know later.." Bill hummed, putting the soap back. You noticed that he seemed reluctant to answer.

  
"Oh.." You were still puzzled, but you weren't going to push anything. The last thing you wanted was a angry Bill.

You turned yourself around to face the water better, rubbing the soap into the scrubby. You pursed your lips. You moved the scruff down your chest, not forgetting the creases of your stomach and your breasts.

A small sigh escaped your frame, moving the scrubby to your other hand to rub it down your arm and into your armpits. You switched again, doing the same to your other arm.

The water above you washed away the soap quickly as you moved to your legs, ignoring the backside of it.  
You groaned as you remembered your back, you could never reach it far enough to clean it..

  
With a bored expression, you reached behind your back from your shoulder, just barely reaching behind your neck. You sighed irritatedly, grumbling.  
Suddenly a small hand placed it's self on your back, reminding you Bill was behind you.

  
Your blush returned, now a soft pink stretching to your neck. "B-Bill?"

  
"I really can't help myself." Bill laughed warmly, latching on to the scrubby.  
You reluctantly let go of it in slight shock, your arm falling down to your side.

  
"Just say the word, Sugarcube." Bill hummed, his small hand warming your skin to the point it sent shivers down you.

  
"Fine, go ahead." You mumbled, crossing your arms tightly around your breasts.

  
"So submissive.. Cute." Bill sighed softly, moving the scrubby slowly to each sides of your shoulder blades.  
You relaxed under the touch, ignoring Bill's comment. You brought a hand up to your face to move your hair to one side of your neck, twirling it with a finger.

  
Bill moved down to the middle of your back quickly, earning a small squeak from you. You looked down at the bubbles, your face blank except for the obvious blushing. You were enjoying this way too much.

  
"See? Isn't this nice. You're enjoying yourself. I'm not sure why, but seeing you happy almost puts me into a state of ecstasy! It's like I just took over the world!" Bill hummed, scrubbing lower and lower until he was dangerously close to your bottom.

  
"Y-yeah?" You stretched your head back up, placing your hands on your hips. "What's the opposite like?"  
"I've experienced that plenty of times, and it wasn't all that great, oddly enough.." Bill stopped, moving down to your legs. "I actually thought it was boring."

  
Your face scrunched up confusingly, thankful that Bill didn't touch your butt. "Oh.."

  
Now that you thought back to it, it made since. Back when you entered Stanley's mind, Bill didn't really pay attention to you.

  
Bill finished the back of your legs, dropping the scruff in the water. He moved back, letting you wash the soap of off your back and legs with the water. You turned to him and smiled, grabbing the conditioner he picked up earlier and throwing it at him.  
He caught it suspiciously, narrowing his eye at you.

  
You shrugging, turning back around to turn off the water. You sat down in the bubbles, humming. "Whatcha want me to do?" Bill hummed, floating down behind you. "I don't know, wash my hair? You said it felt good to know I'm feeling good, and I love when people mess with my hair so.." You swirled your finger in the bubbles, smirking.

  
"Oh?" Bill sneakered, eagerly opening the container and squirting it on top of your hair.

  
Your hair was already soaked, so you didn't worry about it too much.  
Bill stretched his fingers along your scalp, moving them under your strands. He moved in circle, lathering the soap into your hair nicely.

  
You held back a small moan, still finding this whole thing awfully weird. Your eyes closed unintentionally, and your head leaned into the touches.  
Bill, on the other hand, was practically purring. He moved his hands all around your (h/t) hair, playing special attention to the ends.

  
You shivered, liking the odd silence that fell through the air.

  
With a humph, Bill was done all too quickly. You blinked your eyes open, feeling the water hit your hair and wash out the soap. Bill had turned the water back on, and too the perfect temperate.

  
"Is that it, Sugarcube?" Bill laughed, pure ecstatic leaking from him.  
You looked up at him with a small smile.

  
"Yeah.. T-thanks."

  
Now that was a word you never thought you'd say to Bill Cipher, let alone sincerely. Bill blinked, his form glowing a light pink. Was that a blush?

"No prob, Sugarcube."

  
You grinned, wobbly standing yourself to make sure your hair was washed properly.

  
Bravely, you grabbed Bill's triangle form by the sides and pressed him to your chest, giggling like a school girl. Whatever came over you, you didn't want it to stop.

  
"Whoa! Hun? Ooh.. o-okay." Bill flustered against your breasts, his pink glow more noticeable now.

  
You hummed, letting him go.  
"Oops.. Heh." You shrugged.  
Bill floated in front of your face, his arms crossed.

  
"I'm not a very touchy feely guy, but I wouldn't mind if that happened again. Right now."

  
You rolled your eyes, bringing him close for another hug.  
"Thanks.."

  
***

  
As you slipped on your pants and shirt, Bill hovered above you looking rather smug.

  
You grabbed your phone and looked at the time, yawning inwardly. It was twelve pm, and you bet everyone in your house was already asleep.

  
"I stayed in the tub for almost four hours, Bill." You huffed, grabbing your toothbrush and toothpaste from the counter.

  
"So?" Bill floated down to you, sitting his little triangle body on the end of the counter. He swung his legs back and forth happily.

  
"That's not the normal time I spend showering, ya know." You spread the toothpaste on the brush, sticking it in your mouth.

  
"Yeah? We'll have to go faster next time." Bill placed his hands on either side of himself, closing his eye.

  
"Next time?!" You said with a foam-filled mouth, your eyes going wide.  
"Oh, If you don't want to do it again I'll understand, I-" Bill was cut off by the loud spitting of foam into the sink.  
"No, it's okay. I was just.. flustered by the suddenness."

  
You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, sighing as your red blush returned.

  
"Oh.." Bill blinked up at you.

  
"It's weird how I can feel your emotions so clearly, Sugarcube. I wonder if there's a reason behind it.".

  
You shrugged, glancing at the tub before placing your toothbrush back. "Maybe.. 'were meant to be'." you said in a stupid tone, wiggling your eyebrows.

  
Bill chuckled, rolling his eye slightly. "Meant to be, huh?"

  
***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the span of two days, which is good, because ive had some writers block lately..  
> Leave a comment and kudos please! ~kattbug


End file.
